villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie the Head
Eddie the Head, simply known as Eddie, is the mascot of the British heavy band Iron Maiden. He has been on nearly all of the band's album covers and t-shirts and is also featured as a backdrop/prop at their concerts. He is also an unlockable character in Tony Hawk Pro Staking 4 and the titular character of the first-person shooter, Ed Hunter. Eddie's usual clothing is very causal; jeans and a plain white t-shirt. His appearance differs from variations, such as being a British soldier, a mummy, and a cyborg, among others. Villainous Acts *On the cover of Killers, Eddie is shown with a hatchet with blood on it's blade. A man is gripping on at Eddie's shirt in assumed pain. This shows Eddie is a murderer. *On the cover of The Number of the Beast, Eddie is seen manipulating Satan and Satan manipulating Man. This may imply Eddie is a stronger (and perhaps more evil) demon than the devil himself. *On the cover of Fear of the Dark, Eddie is seen in a tree about to strike. In the song, it is described that the tree may be on a sidewalk or in a park, possibly attacking innocent people. *On the cover of A Matter of Life and Death, Eddie's face is shown on a tank, implying he is a symbol of war. *On the cover of the compilation album Best of 'B' Sides, Eddie takes on a more Villainous Jerk tone by mooning (showing one's butt in a mocking attitude) someone, the viewer presumably. *On the cover of A Real LIVE One, Eddie is shown having electrical wires, about to shock the viewer. *On the cover of BBC Archives, Eddie is seen destroying a Broadcasting House with a giant British flag, most likely killing many. *On the cover of the single Bring Your Daugther... to the Slaughter, Eddie is seen with a skinned woman (alive by what we can assume of supernatural means) with dead bodies at his feet. Another showcase of Eddie's homicidal tendencies. *On both the covers of Aces High and Flight of Icarus, Eddie seems to be an avid avian. Also on Flight of Icarus, Eddie is seen with a flamethrower, killing anyone below him. *On the cover of Running Free, Eddie is seen chasing (or more likely stalking) a teenage girl. The fate of the girl is unknown. *On the cover of Twilight Zone, Eddie is seen as (strangely) a ghost in a mirror as a woman looks at a postcard. We can assume that Eddie is about to attack to the woman. Trivia *On both Live After Death and Seventh Son of a Seventh Son, it is implied Eddie is immortal, in a sense that we do not understand how he is alive. *On the cover of Somewhere In Time, Eddie's design and the background parodies the movie Bladerunner. **Likewise, Eddie parodies a scene from Star Wars on the cover of A Stranger In A Strange Land. *On a the cover of Maiden Japan, Eddie is shown wielding a sword of Japanese design. This may hint he is a swordsman. *On the cover of Piece of Mind, Eddie is in a straightjacket in a white padded room. This tells us Eddie suffers from insanity. *On the cover of The Trooper, Eddie is seen wearing a British Redcoat uniform and carrying the British flag. This tells us that Eddie is probably of British descent and worked for the army at one time. *Eddie has also been seen playing the guitar on the video cover Raising Hell. This makes sense, considering he is the mascot of a heavy metal band. *On an alternative cover of the album The Number of the Beast, it is further implied that Eddie stronger than Satan, as he holds his head and shows it to the viewer. This may have been after the events of the single album Run to the Hills, where Satan is seen fighting Eddie (Eddie holding an hatchet). *Along with being a demon, Eddie is also implied to be a Zombie. His skinny appearance and exposed bones are proof of this. Also, again on the cover of Live After Death, Eddie is revived in a way similar to the Frankstein's Monster, being brought back to life by lightning. **Further evidence of this is on the cover of Powerslave, where Eddie is seen as a mummy. *The album cover, Edward the Great, shows that at one time or another, Eddie was once a king as he is wearing a crown and regal clothes of royal hertiage. *Apparently, Eddie is also a stunt driver, as seen on Infinite Dreams. *Yet again on Live After Death, engraved on Eddie's tombstone it is revealed his middle name begins with a 'T' and his last name begins with a 'H'. This is a joke on his full name actually being Eddie 'T'he 'H'ead. **Also on the gravestone is quote from famous sci-fi/fantasy and horror writer H.P. Lovecraft from The Nameless City, ''which reads: Gallery Satan died lol.jpg|Eddie holding Satan's head. Iconic.jpg|Eddie's most iconic appearance on ''The Number of the Beast. Aces High, Bitches.jpg|Eddie on Aces High. TEH MUMMIE.jpg|Eddie on Powerslave. Category:Demon Category:Male Villains Category:Murderer Category:Military Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Fearmongers Category:Jerks Category:Video Game Villains Category:Musicians Category:Revived Villains Category:Immortals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Axemen Category:Zombies Category:Destroyers Category:Monarchs Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Warmonger Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil